Countdown to Disappearance
is the 48th episode of Rockman.EXE Stream. Summary The story begins with Slur following a stream of energies into the Past Tunnel until it reaches the network inside Duo's Comet as the giant object itself arrives at Earth in the past. Slur smirked in sarcasm from seeing the vision as that extraterrestial NetNavi declared that humanity choose the path of ruins. Meanwhile, in the real world, Asteroid Navis are rampaging throughout the world, with the Cross Fusion Members (except Yuriko, Dark Miyabi and Barrel) fighting them. Dekao, who was inside Maha Ichiban, watching the news about it on TV was frustrated from not being able to help his friends in the battle. He then received a transmission on his PET and assumed the NetPolice needed backup before answering it. However, it is just a customer who wanted to order a curry delivery. Despite the irony of it, Dekao realised that he also has an important role, which is making delicious curry for his friends to eat when they are hungry. As he went out to deliver the curry, a meteorite crashed and destroyed the curry shop, which left him speechless. At the Science Labs, Meijin and Commisionner Kifune are observing the situations, with the former reported that the number of Asteroids were not decreasing despite the NetPolice using all their available resources and the Cross Fusion Members participating in the battle. Kifune seems distressed as he expressed that despite the Asteroid Navis had the ability to amplify humans' greed and hatred, it is still clear that humans are responsible for this, wondering what will happen to this Earth. Simultaneously, in the Cyberworld, Colonel was seen deleting Asteroid Navis as he pursue Slur, declaring that the source came from that extraterrestial NetNavi. Later that night, the Cross Fusion members that battle earlier (except Charlie and Tesla while Meiru was offscreen) are resting and on Standby at the Science Labs. Netto and Laika are frustrated of Slur having an unlimited sources of Asteroids while their numbers are increasing as they speak, with Enzan wondering if their only option was to delete all of them as they arrive. Then, he receive a bottle of drink from Anetta and was surprised to see her there.She explains that she was helping out in the way she can while Enzan rejects the idea of it due to his concern for her safety, Back in the Cyberworld, Colonel encounter Slur passing by him and the army Navi give chase. In the real world, Netto and Meiru are having their alone moments before Jasmine intrude to convey that there is trouble. It turns out that Asteroids have appeared and rampaging again, with an unbeliavable number of them. Kifune ordered the Cross Fusion Members to deploy before Rockman received a transmission from Colonel, who requested reinforcements. The army Navi explained that he is currently engaging Slur and defeating this extraterrestial netnavi, who was the source of distributing the Asteroid Navis will allow them to put an end to their menace. Agreeing on that fact, Kifune dispatched the Net Saviors and their Net Navis to assist Colonel in fighting Slur while the rest of the Cross Fusion members went to protect the city from Asteroids. Rockman, Blues, Searchman and Colonel began their fight against Slur with all their might. However, that extraterrestial netnavi was proved tough and easily overpowered all four of them. In the midst of battle, Slur declares that fighting is useless since humanity has decided the path of destruction. Laika refused to accept it and blamed the extraterrestial netnavi was responsible for it by distributing the Asteroid NetNavis. Slur countered that humans are the one who abused the Asteroids while explaining those navis had the ability to turn humans evil intent and viscious hearts into collected energy. To prove it, extraterrestial netnavi showed the footage of the asteroids energy being channelled into the past tunnel and those energy will activate the comet for annilihating Earth, to the heroes dismay. Slur then proceeds to comment the irony of humans being annilihated by their own evil intentions and decide they are foolish life forms that would do anything, even if it means hurting others,to satisfy their greeds. Rockman and Blues refused to accept such fact while Slur questions them if their operators would acted similarly if they received Asteroid Navis. The NetNavis of Net Saviors declared that their operators would not act like the extraterrestial netnavi said and they trusted those humans before engaging Slur in a battle again. Like earlier, Slur does not suffer any damage and the extraterrestial netnavi then uses blasts of energies to defeat Rockman, Blues, Searchman and possibly Colonel as well, which left the operators in worry. As this happens, the evil energy that channelled through the Past Tunnel began to activate Duo's Comet. Trivia *This is the first episode to show the full Cross Fusion animation for Tesla and MagnetMan despite their debut may be shown in episode 25 and 47. However, their animation was playing simultaneously with Charlie and GyroMan Cross Fusion, making Tesla and MagnetMan the only ones not to have it full screen on their own. Category:Rockman.EXE Stream episodes Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages